


Don't ever think that it is. This is not your fault.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Object Penetration, Case Fic, Character Death, F/M, Object Penetration, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: There have been a string of murders in Sunnydale and the Scooby Gang start investigating. Who or what is behind the murders?There is only one thing that Buffy knows and that is that everyone who has been murdered links back to her in some way.Please note tags and read at your own risk.
Relationships: Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Don't ever think that it is. This is not your fault.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolahaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahaze/gifts).



It all started out as just another normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. At least that was for the whole population of Sunnydale aside from Buffy Anne Summers and her motley crew of friends. They understood what was really happening and what would happen if one were to venture out after dark or visit any mausoleums within the graveyard. An untimely death. 

If only the people of Sunnydale knew what was going on. If they knew about the supernatural species that roamed about they would think twice about parking or going out into the woods for the ambience. Hell, Sunnydale was in hellmouth. If parents knew everything they would not send their children to Sunnydale High. But weird circumstances and unexplained things happened all the time yet nobody stopped going to the school. It was like they wanted to forget all the horrible things that had taken place there. Even some things which they had personally witnessed like the parent teachers evening. That had been a catastrophe. Yet, only a day later the students were allowed back into the school and life continued on as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

Another body had been found in the gym right before gym class. Yes, it was just another normal in Sunnydale. 

There had been three deaths within the past week. All of them were somehow linked to Buffy. The first death had been the pizza delivery guy whom she had innocently flirted with. The second had been a person whom she had cheated from in math class. This was the third body that had been found and it was also linked to her. She had danced with him at the Bronze. No one knew the common link between the victims. Until it was too late.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy, Willow and Xander watched on, from just outside the school exterior buildings, as the body was wheeled away by the ambulance crew. This was something they were getting used to, they were ashamed to say. It happened far too often in Sunnydale. They were growing accustomed to it. 

It had taken a little time for the ambulance crew to get the body out, and the police were just about getting through interviewing everyone. But school had been suspended for the day. The trio had found out a while ago but stood just outside the school waiting for the body to be wheeled out to see if they could glean any information about his death. 

“Poor guy,” Willow said sadly, her expression mirroring that of Buffy’s. Despair and dread rolled into one. 

“Do you think it was a vamp-” Xander asked Buffy loudly but realised his blunder when Buffy put her hand over his mouth and gave him a sharp glare. 

Buffy removed her hand and the unlikely trio went silent as voices neared them. 

“Thankfully gym class is a no go for today. I can’t stand it. They just closed school for the day. You know what that means. it’s time to go to the mall and talk boys,” Cordelia said enthusiastically as she was walking past. Her little group following her, and agreeing wholeheartedly with what she said. 

“Has she no heart?” Willow questioned.

“That’s just Cordelia. Besides she is the least of our worries. I don’t know what did this but I might have an idea. I didn’t get a chance to look at the body but there has been a rise in the dead on my patrols. We can’t rule out that a vampire did this. We just need some more information. If we knew that...the victim...was drained of blood it would help us figure this out,” Buffy said when Cordelia and her popular group were out of earshot. Internally she wishes that she could be going to the mall to talk about boys, she had a crush on Angel and she also knew that Willow had a crush on Xander. It would be great for them to talk about something other people their age gossiped about. Yet, here she was considering traipsing after a dead body. She should write a book; a day in the life of a slayer. 

“I can hack into the police database, Buffy,” Willow said shyly, like she was going to be turned down. She didn’t make eye contact with Buffy but Buffy thought it was the best idea. It meant that she didn’t have to go breaking into the morgue again. It hadn’t turned out well last time. 

“Great plan, Willow. I’m going to go to the library to see if Giles has any input,” Buffy said confidently.

Willow, eager to help, almost started running home to boot up her pc. Her desire to be helpful overriding her social skills as she left both Buffy and Xander standing there. 

At the same time Buffy waved once, over her shoulder, at her friends and started striding back into the school. It sucks that she couldn't go to the mall like Cordelia but she was the chosen one and if this death had been caused by supernatural means or by her then she was going to rectify it. She had after all danced with the victim the night before at the Bronze. He had even made her laugh yet she couldn’t remember his name. 

Xander just stood there, trying to find a way that he could contribute to finding out what happened, before following Cordelia and her friends in the direction of the mall. He called out, “I’ll get some...snacks!” but both Willow and Buffy were long gone. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy makes it to the library in record time. She bursts through the doors, her Slayer strength making them rebound slightly once they inadvertently hit the walls. Buffy winced, knowing the tirade she was about to receive from Giles. The last time she had set him off was when she spilt a can of soda onto one of his precious books. Even Willow had backed him up, making a moment to remember as Willow hardly ever spoke out about something. 

“Buffy, must you continue to enter that way. There’s no need for dramatics,” Giles stated when he popped out from his little office to see what was happening. He placed the crossbow which he had in his hands onto the desk. “I thought you might be a vampire or a demon, sorry about that.”

“There’s no time for apologies, Giles. I need answers about what happened today.”

“I trust you know that I’m not an all knowing being. I know the same as you as of this moment. No other information had been divulged about Jonathon.”

“I don’t mean about some girls finding a body in the gym. I am asking about who could have done this? Could it have been a vampire?”

Giles said, “It might very well have been but until we find out if the body was drained of blood, I can’t say for certain. And, it’s hardly likely you’re going to find that information here in the library. I think the more pertinent question is ‘what could have done this?’. It might not have been a vampire, there are numerous other demons. Have you considered that it might just have been another human that did this? It could have been anything. Wait here.”

After Giles finished speaking, he disappeared back into the office. Buffy made to follow but almost bumped into him as he walked back out with an armful of books which he plopped into Buffy’s arms. Her Slayer strength meant that she didn’t drop them all over the floor with the unexpectedness of the action.

Buffy who could hardly see over the pile of books mumbled, “There goes my afternoon off.”

“What was that?” Giles asked. 

“I’m going to read all of these before taking off.”

Buffy had by now reached the table and placed the books onto it, none too gently. She sighed thinking about how long it would take her to find the right information. Maybe it would be better to wait until Willow had confirmed whether the culprit was a vampire? It would surely narrow down the list of possibilities. 

A loud thunk made her aware that Giles had just doubled the workload. He had placed another armful of books on the table. 

“I’ll go make us some tea before we start going through the texts,” Giles announced to her, leaving her with numerous books and scripts to peruse. It’s going to be a long day, she thought to herself. But, she had to do this, it might have been her fault because Jonathon had danced with her. She owed him this much. 

“Must we really look through all these books. Can’t I just go and ask Angel for help? Surely he knows something. He might be able to confirm if the death was caused by supernatural means,” Buffy asked Giles. A distraction from their impending research. 

Giles’ eyebrows rose up, and he considered his reply, “Angel is himself a vampire. It would be wise not to trust him so readily. He might be soft on you but that does not mean that he wouldn’t lie for any other vampires. I don’t like the idea of you and him being alone together.”

When Buffy only huffed in response he started by opening the book nearest to him. After a while they found nothing of importance. The date hadn't been linked to any ritual or demon species, or at least no reference had been made of anything of the sort in the books they had looked at. The only thing that Buffy and Giles had accomplished was to make a list of all the possible vampires and species which could have caused the death of a human. The list was rather lengthy as they still had no information on the cause of death. 

“Giles?”

“Hmm.”

“What if I went to William the Bloody?”

Giles spluttered, “You cannot be serious. That is even more foolhardy than visiting Angel and asking for help! His name is on the list, for all we know he might have been the one who did this.”

“So, you’d rather I go ask Angel for help?”

“That’s not what I said. But under no circumstances will you put yourself at harms risk. We don’t even know if it was a vampire yet. It might have been another human that did this for all we know. Don’t go charging headfirst into danger.” 

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know you feel that way and that is what frightens me.” 

An uncomfortable silence settled on them both. Buffy had been perusing the list of possible suspects and Angel’s name was on the list. Giles made her put it there. Giles continued on adding to it as she looked on. 

A sudden ringing sound made her stand up and enter a fighting stance before she honed in on the noise. It was only the phone in Giles’ office. Since she was already standing she answered it for him. 

The person on the line immediately spoke before she could. 

“Giles, I’ve-”

“Willow!” Buffy exclaimed. 

“Buffy, you’re still at the library?”

“Yes, Wills. Giles had me looking at reference books for the whole day. Do you have any news from the police database, about the body?”

“I’m sorry, Buffy. I couldn’t hack into the police files. Their firewall was too strong. I tried, I really did.” 

“That’s alright. We’ll find another way-”

“But, I did manage to hack into the morgue records. There wasn’t much information. The only bit of information that I could decipher was that the body had not been drained of blood. A vampire did not do this, Buffy.”

“Thanks, Willow.”

“Anytime, Buffy. Say hello to Giles for me.”

“I will do. Bye.”

Buffy hung up the phone and could not help but do a little jig. 

“Willow said that the cause of death was not being drained of blood. Ergo, a vampire did not do this. So, I am going to go ask Angel for help investigating this. Since he clearly did not do this. Not that he would ever do anything like that. ”

“Buffy, are you sure that is wise?” Giles questioned her with concern written on his face. 

“I’ll be fine. Besides you were worried that he might have done this and now that we know he hasn’t it should be extra safe to ask for his help. We aren’t getting anywhere here.”

“Only if you are certain,” Giles replied with caution. He reluctantly handed Buffy the list of possible culprits after crossing off all the vampire names from it. Both Angel and William the Bloody had been striked through. “Take this list with you. As much as I hate to admit it, he might be able to help us.”

“Thanks, Giles. I’ll be back before you know it.” Buffy told him. She pocketed the piece of paper and left out the back of the library. 

Just as the back door closed and Giles thought he would finally have some peace and quiet. Not having to listen to her inane questions. The main doors to the library swung open and in walked Xander who was munching loudly on some cheetos. 

“I’ve bought snacks. Cheetos, candy and soda for everyone,” Xander said far too loudly for comfort. 

Xander walked right up to the table where Giles was sat and plopped his armful of snacks and drinks onto the table. 

“Brilliant,” Giles mumbled before he picked up a book and brushed off the crumbs from it. He then handed it to Xander, against his better judgement. “Make yourself useful and write down anything that you think will help us find out who or what is the cause of the recent deaths.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was glad to be free from the stuffy library air. Outside on patrol was where she felt most useful and most alive. She was surprised to see that it was already dark outside. The fresh air from outside did her so much good. The first gulp rejuvenated her from her time within the confines of the library. 

It wasn’t a long walk from there to Angel’s flat. With her enhanced speed it took her less than twenty minutes. She even turned a vampire to dust and saved a woman’s life. The woman had ran off without even looking at her. ‘You’re welcome’ she had said to thin air after throwing a pun at the dead vampire. It was a fresh one as Buffy hardly needed to use any of her strength at all. 

Soon Buffy knocked on Angel’s door. It was opened almost immediately. Like he had been waiting for her. That should have scared Buffy but it was a trait many vampires shared. Enhanced hearing to stalk their prey with. They were predators after all. 

“Buffy, you’re here,” Angel said to her in his fake surprised voice. He held the door open for her like a gentleman gesturing for her to go inside. 

“Angel. We need to talk,” Buffy said when she walked confidently into the flat which she had been in many times before. 

“Oh. I hope I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Nothing like that. It’s just that another dead body was found today. Only this time it was at the school which is too close for comfort.”

“And you suspect it was me. That’s why you came here. It would be better if you went after S-...William the Bloody.”

“No. That is not it. The theory that a vampire had done it has been discounted. Willow has proved that it couldn’t have been a vampire as the victim wasn’t drained of blood. Our theory is that demons or a species of demon had done it.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know anything about that but I know just the place where we can find some information. Willy’s Place. The demon bar,” Angel replied evenly. 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go there now.”

“They won’t take kindly to you being there...or me for that matter. On the way you can tell me more about the victim.”

“I don’t care about that. You know I can take care of myself. With you by my side no one would challenge us.”

“You got that right,” Angel replied as he shut the door to his flat.

As they made their way out of the building and towards Willy’s Place, Angel asked Buffy about the circumstances the body was found in, any wounds it had, how long it had been there. All of which Buffy had no answer too and she grew more and more frustrated. 

There was one question that he asked just as they made it to the bar that struck a chord in her. 

“Did you know the victim?” Angel had asked her innocently. Whatever response he was expecting he didn’t get as Buffy lashed out with her first, hitting the door of the bar, splintering it. 

“Woah. There’s no need to get feisty. It was just a question. I take it you knew the victim?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. We should just get the information we came for and then leave,” Buffy said tersely as she entered Willy’s Place. All eyes were on her and the vampire behind her. Both were known as demon and vampire killers. If they were in a bar it spelt trouble for them. A few patrons even got up and left. All but running to leave the bar before they could be singled out by either of the newcomers. The peace had been disrupted. 

They however made a beeline for Willy. He was the bartender and would be privy to any and all gossip and trade secrets. Angel did most of the talking, steering the conversation to just about any demon type he had come across. Buffy was there as more of a menacing presence since she couldn’t recall how certain demons liked to kill their prey or even pronounce some of their names.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their time at Willy’s Place had been a bust. There was no valuable information to be gained theri. Nada. Zilch. They were back to square one. 

“Well, that was a bust!” Buffy exclaimed when they had left the building. By now it was nearing midnight and there were not many people about on the streets. Only the ones who were up to no good. 

“Don’t say that. We know what it’s not. We have eliminated many potential demons from the list of culprits.”

“I suppose. I just feel like we’ve gotten nowhere.” 

“Think about what other options there are. Who else could have done this if not vampires or demons?”

Buffy gulped knowing what her answer was but not quite wanting to say it, “Humans.”

“We have a winner. That’s the only place we haven’t looked yet.”

“Let’s say that humans have been behind the string of recent killings. Wouldn’t the police have said that there is a serial killer on the loose?”

“Not necessarily. The town sees more death than most and they get complacent. Let’s go to the police station now. See what we can find. If we cut through the cemetery we can get there quicker,” Angel supplied, driving the investigation further. 

“Sure. Maybe we will get to dust some vamps on the way,” Buffy readily agreed with Angel and followed him through the cemetery. “At least I can tell Giles that I patrolled tonight.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about telling him that.” Angel said as they neared the center of the cemetery.

“What makes you say that?” Buffy retorted coming to a dead stop, causing Angel to halt in his progress too. 

There was a beat of silence then Angel settled on replying, “You just found out that no demon was behind this...Giles would be proud of that.” He even touched her hand with his gently despite not being one for physical comfort. 

Buffy considered that and nodded, more nonplussed at Angels hand on hers than focussing on anything he had said. It was so out of the ordinary that she smiled at him after glancing at his hand, the thumb had brushed over the back of her hand. 

All too soon, they continued on. On the way they found a vampire who was just digging out of their grave so Buffy lent atop a nearby tombstone to wait for them to be free. Angel stood off to the side, looking around the cemetery for any signs of danger. 

The fight would be a doozy, a newly risen vampire wasn’t likely to have much fighting prowess. Although they had the vampiric strength they wouldn’t be likely to know how to use it entirely to their advantage right away. That gave Buffy the confidence to relax a little. She was concentrating more on trying to think up which pun to use than her surroundings, sure that Angel would alert her to any danger before it was on top of them. 

“Slayer,” The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention. Her head whipped round and there was Spike. His signature leather duster was the first thing she took notice of, before moving to his expression. It was murderous. Like someone was encroaching on his territory. 

“What brings you here, Spike? Come to kiss my stake?” Buffy said, the last idea for a pun popping out involuntarily. She failed to hide a grimace, that one didn’t even make sense. In an effort to hide her expression she missed the exaggerated waggling eyebrows on Spike before his facial expression turned back to fury once more. 

“Where are your friends now, Slayer?” Spike said while sauntering even closer. “It looks like this fight is going to be two against one.” Spike’s eyes flicked between Angel and Buffy. 

“Yes. Me and Angel against you. And this time we won’t fail.” 

Spike shoots another glance at Angel and then back to Buffy, as if waiting for one of them to make the first move. His stance is defensive, ready to fight. 

Buffy sends a roundhouse kick into Spike’s chest to start things off. He stumbles backwards but does not fall. She follows up with a punch aimed at the face, but Spike catches her hand and pulls her forward with her own momentum. Buffy ends up being propelled past him. She crashes into a tombstone and ends up falling over the top of it. 

Spike starts after her, “Is that the best you’ve got, Slayer.” But, Angel tackles him from behind, causing them both to fall onto the ground. 

As Angel and Spike grapple with one another on the muddy floor, Buffy arms herself with the stake, and she makes her way towards them. 

“Buffy, the vampire we were waiting for,” Angel started before he was punched in the face by Spike. He retaliated in kind. “He ran off in the direction of the Bronze. I’ve got this under control, you go after him.” 

Buffy hesitated, assessing the situation, before running in the direction of the Bronze. Angel had a chance against Spike, but a citizen of Sunnydale might not have a chance against a newly risen vampire.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Buffy comes running back after having lost the vampire, she finds Angel staring at the ground where she had left him.

“Angel…,” Buffy says, unsure of what to say. Or even what had happened. 

“It’s Spike...I staked him...to save you,” Angel didn’t look at Buffy until he said the word you. His voice is powerful. A stark reminder of what he had just done for her. 

It was then that Buffy noticed the pile of vampire dust which she had almost walked through in her haste to get back to Angel. 

Buffy could not find any words to reply so instead hugged his side. He allowed it, one of his arms even went around her, albeit awkwardly. “Thank you,” She whispered into his ear. Her lips ghosting across it, making Angel pull her a little closer. He turned his head, their lips almost touching. 

“We have patrolled enough for one evening, Buffy,” was the only reply Angel gave. “Why don’t we go back to my flat?”

“I’d like that.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Xander and Giles had been pouring over any and all resources in the library. Giles had long since given up trying to tell Xander which sorts of information could be useful, having gained a headache from trying to keep track of what he was doing as well. He just pointed to the pile of books and let him get on with it. 

The list of potential suspects was growing and not shrinking. The more they looked, the more demons they found. Although Giles had to cross off two species that Xander had added to the list. One had never been seen in the US and one was known to be extinct. 

Giles was glad of the reprieve when the library doors opened and Willow walked in.  
“Hi. I thought I would join you and help figure this out. Is Buffy here?”

“Good, I...We need all the help we can get. Buffy left shortly after you called. She went to ask Angel if he had any information,” Giles said, faltering halfway through his speech upon realising his error. 

“Hey Wills. Got any info you can share, other than the fact that a vampire wasn’t the culprit.”

“I’m sorry. There wasn’t much information that I could gather. That is all I know. I propose we break in and have a look at the body,” Willow says despite not wanting to look at anymore dead bodies. She had already seen too many of them. 

“Don’t worry about it. Have something to eat, it’ll take your mind off things,” Xander offered whilst perusing a journal of some kind. Seemingly enraptured by it as he went straight back to reading, unusual behaviour for him. 

Giles only sighs and chimes in, “Not to worry. I’m sure you did your best. Did you want to look at this list and tell me what you think?” 

“Sure thing, Giles,” Willow speaks as she takes the list from his hand. She takes a while to puzzle over it. Then gives it back without making any changes. Giles only sighs before sticking his head back into one of the numerous books piled high in front of him. Willow then makes her way to Xander, to check in with him. 

“What are you reading?” Willow asked Xander. There was no reply. “Xander,” Willow asked a little louder. 

Xander jolts into awareness, before stating the title in a rush. 

Giles, on the other side of the room, ends up closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, “Xander, I’ve told you that vampires aren’t responsible. How can that book about William the Bloody help you?”

“But, it’s really interesting. It says here that vampires often share meals with other vampires in his sire line. This William the Bloody does it too.” 

“I do not have time for this,” Giles said, exasperatedly. 

But, Xander carried on, oblivious to what had just been said, “Vampires often kill for sport and not to feed.” 

Willow looked considerably paler, “What have I done?” She asked no one in particular. Then she blurted out, “The victim had a broken neck. A vampire could still have done this.” 

Xander kept on reading, not yet noticing the turmoil that was brewing within the room, “This clan of vampires are known to hunt together. William the Bloody, Drusilla, Darla and Angelus,”

“Angel,” Willow and Giles shouted at the same time, both getting up with gusto, causing Xander to drop the book to the floor. 

Giles was rushing to his vampire hunting supplies, they needed to find Buffy and quickly, before something terrible happened. He grabbed a cross which he passed to Willow, a stake which he gave to Xander, another stake, and a bottle of holy water which went into his coat pockets. They exit the library together, Giles at the lead, Xander bringing up the rear, with one destination in mind. Angel’s flat. They only hoped that their conclusion was wrong.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Angel’s flat burst open, it swung inward and wildly rebounded off the wall. The resounding noise could be heard throughout the building. 

Buffy and Angel tumbled into the room, she had been held against the door before it had opened.They almost fell to the ground but managed to stay mostly upright. They were entwined with one another, their limbs reaching round each other. Their lips joined in a frenzy of activity. 

Angel pushed her up against the wall beside the door, entrapping her against it. He nuzzled her neck as she threw her head back. His vampire visage came to the forefront as he playfully nipped at her neck. 

Buffy felt his manhood as he pushed himself flush with her body. It was hard against her stomach. 

“Angel. I need you,” Buffy moans wantonly, her hands entangled in his hair, as she forces Angel’s head back. Her mouth crashing against his once more. 

With a flick of his wrist he popped the button on her jeans. Then with another flick, he did his own. He springs free from the confines of his clothes. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted you,” Angel said and Buffy felt his hand cup her. His fingers sliding over her above her knickers. “You’re dripping.” 

“More,” Buffy demands. 

Without preamble, he moved her knickers to one side and slid two fingers into her easily. Buffy closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath at the sensation. They start pumping in and out of her, at speed. Buffy feels Angel go towards her neck and she tilts it for further access.  
He kisses her neck once more but this time he bites down, hard enough to draw blood. He adds a third finger into her, stretching her, readying her for him.

“Angel?” Buffy questions, not yet pushing him away. 

A deep reverberating chuckle sounds at her throat. “Angelus. My love.” 

Her eyes open as he draws his head back. She tries to push him away. But his body has her trapped against the wall. “I will stake you for this!”

With her strength he needs two hands to keep her subdued against the wall. She succeeds in getting him to withdraw his hand from her body as he needs it to press her shoulder into the wall. Her relief is short lived when she feels something bigger at her entrance. She almost pleaded for him not to do it but instead thrashed wildly in his grip, trying to break his hold on her. 

"Don't do this, Angel. Get away from me," Buffy tries to persuade him but he just chuckles once more. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time,” Angel said, before jerking his hips upwards, and in one swift movement entered her. His lips attaching themselves to her neck once more. 

“You bastard,” Buffy shouted whilst slamming her hands down onto his back. "How could I have ever loved you?" 

“You don’t even know the half of it yet,” Angelus replied into her neck, moving in and out of her leisurely. His pace slow and steady, like they were lovers. She couldn't deny it felt good even if it was all wrong. Her bodies natural response made her even angrier at herself. With one final pull of blood from her neck, he moved his head away to look into her eyes. “I like dancing. Your dancing specifically. Although, I didn’t like the boy you were dancing with. He talked too much before his end.” 

Seeing red, Buffy headbutts him, causing space to open between them. She has manoeuvrability now, she was no longer at a disadvantage. Buffy created more space by bracing her back against the wall as she kicks out at Angelus’ chest with both legs. 

“You killed the boy I danced with?” Buffy questioned as she got into a defensive stance. 

“I did and I enjoyed it. The man who delivered your pizza was better company though, he didn’t complain as much when I kidnapped him,” at this revelation Buffy punched him twice, in quick succession. She then somersaulted over him in an arc to reach one of the stakes she had hidden in her back. Except it wasn’t there so she grabbed the next best thing: a cross. A fury like none other ignited in her. 

Buffy was placed into a choke hold from behind so used her feet to kick up from the floor in an attempt to get away. She only succeeded in knocking them both to the ground. However, in the confusion she ended up straddling Angelus. She placed the cross on Angelus’s exposed vampire visage, the resulting smoke and smell made her gag. Her weakness gave Angelus the upper hand, he wasted no time in striking. He pulled the cross away from her, despite the pain it caused him to hold it and rolled them over. He was on top of her, she tried to crawl away on her belly but was pressed harder into the ground for her troubles. His body covered hers once more. 

“You’ve been a very bad girl, Buffy,” Angelus said into her ear. She felt him reach down between them. “Where is your God now?” He asked her when he pulled her knickers aside once more. “Maybe, after this, I will let Spike have you,” Angelus taunted, he ran the cross down the side of her exposed back and then positioned it between her legs. “But then again, there might not be much of you left to play with.” 

“You killed him. I saw the evidence.” 

“I hate to break it to you but vampires lie.” 

The cross bumped her ass. Angelus drew it in a small over her anus and Buffy started panicking. Oddly, the sensation was not all that unpleasant but it wouldn’t fit there. Not there, it couldn’t go there. “No…..No...Not this, please,” Buffy finally resorted to begging. The tears that she was holding back threatening to fall. Buffy felt a blinding pain when the cross was forced into her. Into a place which had not been readied. Into a place where she never thought she would be penetrated. 

There’s a vague noise in the background but Buffy is too far gone to hear it. She just remains motionless on the floor. 

That is until the weight above her is gone as is the cross from her body. Buffy lets out an almost scream of pain as it is withdrawn. She turns over quickly, ready to defend if necessary but Angelus is gone. He is no more, there is a pile of dust, near the bloody cross on the floor. Her breaths are coming in short and fast, she doesn't quite know what to do and neither does anyone else in the room. 

“Buffy,” Willow said in a soft voice, that one word conveyed more than is should have, all her fear, concern and apologies wrapped into one, causing Buffy’s tears to finally fall. Willow moved closer and knelt by her, her arms come up. That is all it takes for Buffy to launch her body into Willows arms. 

“It’s all my fault,” Buffy says over and over while crying into Willows shoulder. 

“Don’t you ever think that it is,” Giles contributed from the side lines. His face showing dismay. His eyes alighting on the disarray of the room. 

“He’s right Buffy, none of this is your fault in any way,“ Xander says, looking down at the dust pile and back to the stake in his hand.


End file.
